In order for a tumor to grow, it must obtain nutrients and oxygen from its host and continuously evolve new vasculature to deliver supplies to its multiplying cells. Exciting current research studies of interventions that reduce or reverse malignant growth of tumors using angiogenesis inhibitors and vasoactive compounds that modify tumor blood flow. Research in this important area can be advanced by access to instruments and methods that visualize and quantify properties of tumor vasculature. This project involves the development of an instrument to measure both regional blood flow and vascular structure in tumors from experimental animals and produce high-resolution, three-dimensional distribution maps of these important tumor characteristics. The instrument will provide cancer research laboratories with a tool for quantifying these properties at various stages of tumor development and treatment. The specific analysis software to display and quantify tumor regional flow and vascular structure. Collaborating researchers will provide feedback on instrument and software functionality as the project progresses. This instrumentation will advance promising cancer research by increasing the quantity and quality of experimental data and reducing cost and time to evaluate cancer treatments.